Um Começo Inesperado
by Lo-chan12
Summary: O que aconteceria se o seu mundo começasse de uma forma tão diferente e terminasse de outra? O que você faria se tudo o que você vive e conhece lhe entorpecem assim como um pequeno sentimento dentro de você que não sabe explica? OCs gente, meio batida a história mais ainda válida.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Era noite e em uma maternidade trouxa da cidade de Londres encontravam-se dois homens. O primeiro vestia um terno preto simples, com uma camisa branca e gravata preta tendo os sapatos sociais da mesma cor, o segundo usava uma simples calça jeans, com uma camisa pólo azul e sapatos pretos simples.

Seus nomes eram: Alvo Dumbledor e James Potter, eles estavam na sala de espera, pois a esposa de James, Lilly, estava dando a luz ao primeiro filho do casal.

Alvo estava sentado em uma das cadeiras enquanto tentava acalmar um preocupado James que temia por sua esposa e criança.

- Potter meu amigo se acalme, não a nada a temer!

- Como me acalmar senhor Dumbledor? Lilly está gritando tanto, isso só me faz ficar mais preocupado com o que possa estar acontecendo lá dentro.

- Claro que ela está gritando seu tonto, ela está tendo parto normal! – retrucou Alvo divertido.

_****HP****_

Já era quase manhã quando eles ouviram um choro de criança, um sorriso gigantesco se abriu nos lábios dos dois. Como que por surpresa dois dos melhores amigos de James, Remus e Sirius aparecem congratulando o amigo.

- James, meus parabéns! Não sabe a felicidade em que ficamos ao saber que Lilly estava dando a luz. – disse Remus feliz.

- Obrigado meu amigo, você nem sabe o tamanho da minha felicidade!

- Temos uma leve desconfiança, amigo. Sinto que você será um pai super coruja. – comentou Sirius igualmente feliz.

Em meio aos parabéns todos os presentes ficam surpresos ao escutarem um segundo choro. Todos correram para o quarto assim que foi liberado e encontraram Lilly sentada na cama com dois bebês em seu colo, um menino e uma menina.

Os novos pais ficaram enormemente felizes com a surpresa.

Dumbledor assistia a tudo de longe tentando adiar ao máximo a péssima noticia que teria que dar a eles.

Alheios a tudo, James e Lilly nomeiam seus filhos, ao mais velho é dado o nome de Harry James Potter e a menina depois de muito debater a nomearam Isabela Rose Potter.

Como padrinho de seus filhos o casal nomeou o amigo Sirius Black, que após a escolha se retirou junto com Remus. O casal fica admirando seus filhos quando Dumbledor se manifestou.

Ao conversar com o casal a felicidade deles se esvaiu não querendo se separar da filha. Alvo conversa com eles dizendo que o propósito de terem as crianças em um hospital trouxa foi de se esconderem de Lord Voldemort. E como explicado por James quando soube que iria ser pai, de que como era raro o nascimento de gêmeos ou múltiplos em sua família que eles acabam tendo uma ligação especial que com o passar do tempo chega a ser tão forte que um poderia achar o outro em qualquer lugar, e por isso seria arriscado ter os dois crescendo juntos.

Relutante os pais deixam sua menina ir para os braços de seu aliado mais confiável, porém antes dele sair, Lilly pergunta o que iria acontecer com a sua linda surpresa tão inesperada.

Sensibilizado com a situação ele fala que já tinha um casal para cuidar da menina, bastava apenas fazer Remus e Sirius jurarem não contar a ninguém sobre o bebê.

A tarde naquele mesmo dia, Marcus e Deanera Lannister aguardavam o diretor de Hogwarts com um presente que o temido e odiado Lord Lannister não poderia gerar devido a problemas de saúde que só revelaram-se quando ele casou.

No momento que Dumbledor apareceu o casal ficou estático, tudo só pareceu mais real quando a pequenina foi depositada nos braços de sua nova mãe.

A conexão foi instantânea, a única pergunta que a mãe tinha era se a criança já tinha um nome. Como o propósito da adoção era esconder a garota, Alvo disse que não.

Qual não foi a surpresa quando ao sair da casa em Londres do casal, ele ouviu Deanera dizer um simples nome: _Isabela Rose Lannister._

* * *

**Oi gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado. É a minha primeira fic aqui, por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo mais vira pela frente. Eu sei que o tema é batido mais a história é legal, eu to fazendo junto com a Kamy Jaganshi.**

**Kissus e nos vemos no próximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Durante alguns anos, Bela - como era chamada por todos - viveu feliz ao lado dos pais adotivos. Ela era criada como puro-sangue, status este que provinha de ambos os pais, ela convive diariamente com as outras famílias de mesmo status na Inglaterra e na França - visto que a sua mãe era de origem francesa.

Como ela tinha uma nova identidade com seus pais adotivos, seu apadrinhamento também foi mudado. A única família a qual os Lannister consideravam digna, era os Malfoy, então deram a Narcisa a tarefa de olhar por Isabela caso lhes aconteça algo.

A menina teve vários anos de felicidade com seus pais e os Malfoy, que viraram uma segunda família para todos, então uma catástrofe aconteceu quando ela tinha apenas 6 anos.

Sua mãe lhe foi tirada em um trágico acidente de carro na Londres trouxa. Isto devastou não só aos amigos e parentes próximos como também a menina. A pessoa que mais sentiu a perda foi Marcus. Quando se viu viúvo e com uma lembrança viva de que ele não podia ter filhos e que a menina não era de sua falecida esposa, ele se tornou um homem frio para todos e principalmente a filha.

Bela também sentiu a perda, por mais que o fato de ela ser adotada fosse segredo até pra ela mesma, o amor,carinho e amizade com Deanera eram reais.

Para não ter que olhá-la Marcus envia a filha para a Mansão Malfoy onde ficaria sobre os cuidados de sua madrinha até que pudesse voltar para casa. Esta permanência indefinida com a sua 2ª família aproximou mais ainda os laços entre os herdeiros das duas famílias tornando-os melhores amigos.

Com o passar dos anos Bela foi curando o vazio que a mãe havia deixado na sua vida. Draco era seu confidente e amigo, a pessoa para quem a amizade que tinha com a sua mãe foi transmitida, Narcisa virou a ancora de carinho e amor materno que necessitava. Por isso ela passava dias a fio na mansão após os estudos muitas vezes nem voltava para casa.

Marcus com o passar dos anos foi se fechando mais. Depois da tragédia tornou-se comensal da morte, querendo livrar o mundo das "pragas" que haviam lhe tirado a esposa, quase não ligava para filha já que para não ter que cuidar dela contratou uma governanta bruxa, fazia todas as vontades da menina pois não suportava ouvir a voz dela muito menos as birras.

Mesmo assim Bela seguiu sua vida feliz, apoiando-se sempre em sua segunda família e em Amélia sua governanta.

Quando completou 10 anos e através de seu melhor amigo se apaixonou por Quadribol. Até que entendesse melhor o jogo ela passava os dias ouvindo sobre tudo, Draco a ensinava sem nenhum problema, ele fazia de tudo para que o brilho no olhar que ela tinha não desaparecer. Quando dominou todas as regras e fundamentos ela pediu ao pai que a levasse em um jogo.

Marcus não tendo paciência nem tempo a libera para ir ver o jogo que era um amistoso entre Inglaterra e Bulgaria. Isabela ficou encantada com tudo, não se conteve e torcia, como era raro vê-la tão feliz, Lucius Malfoy não a reprimiu e incentivou-a junto com seu filho a se divertir.

Quando o jogo acabou o Sr. Malfoy levou as crianças para um coquetel, como não estava acostumada Bela sentiu-se deslocada, por isso ficou sentada na mesa enquanto observava tudo.

Victor Krum o apanhador do time da Bulgária viu a pequena menina sentada só, ele foi até ela e senta-se, começando a conversar com ela. Bela não acreditava que um jogador famoso estava ali conversando com ela.

Krum estava impressionado com ela pelo fato de não só do perfeito russo em que conversavam como também o conhecimento para a pouca idade. Eles conversaram até ela ir embora, como nos poucos momentos em que conversaram haviam tornado-se amigos, ele da o seu endereço a ela, para poderem não só continuar a amizade mais também se conhecerem melhor.

Os Malfoy e Amélia amaram a notícia e a incentivaram a responder. E assim um novo amigo apareceu em sua vida curando-a mais.

Enquanto se preparava para dormir ela notou que um sentimento de tristeza aparecia. Isabela sabia que não era dela, desde bebê ela tinha isso, naquela época era mais forte, em um minuto era um bebê feliz e risonho e do nada chorava, agora isto era esporádico, algumas vezes acontecia do nada outras como neste momento em épocas aonde ela estava mais serena.

Deixando isso de lado ela terminou de se vestir e foi dormir pensando em como a sua vida estava um pouquinho melhor.

No ano seguinte seu pai foi até ela, em uma tarde, dizendo que estava na hora de mandá-la para um instituto de magia. Como havia prometido a sua esposa Marcus levou a filha para a França deixando-a com seus avós para visitar a Academia Beauxbatons para onde todas as mulheres de sua família materna estudavam.

Ao chegar lá com a sua avó são recebidas por uma das alunas que lhe mostrou o local, quando o tour acabou, as meninas ficaram esperando a matriarca Saint-Clair conversar com Madame Maxime a diretora da escola.

Bela e a menina acabam conversando, ela descobre que o nome de sua guia era Fleur Delacour e assim como Krum, Fleur ficou admirada com a menina que conversava em um perfeito francês fluente, falava sobre tudo e sempre opinava.

Como pedido de sua avós a menina ficou uma semana com eles. Falava sempre com Draco e Narcisa e continuava suas cartas com Vic, apelido carinhoso que ela deu ao amigo jogador, e também começou a troca de cartas com Fleur, o que foi surpresa já que as famílias são conhecidas, mas não se falavam muito.

Quando voltou para casa na manhã seguinte ela recebe uma carta da Escola de Magia de Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela dava saltos de alegria, pois não queria ficar longe de casa e dos amigos, e sempre fora seu sonho.

Marcus quase grita com ela, diz que ela iria para Beauxbatons sem rodeios, rebatendo Bela diz que sabe que seus avós não iriam se importar e que em Hogwarts ela teria os amigos. Depois de duas horas de discussão e uma ligação via flu, Bela iria oficialmente para uma das melhores escolas de magia da Europa.

* * *

**Oi galera! eu estou eu aqui de novo, espero que estejam gostando, meu segundo cap e vem mais, só vou atrasar um pouquinho porque to baseando nos filmes então daki pra frente vai vir muito ele.**

**Kissus e review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Faltando apenas um dia para o começo das aulas, Bela acorda aquela manhã muito feliz. Como havia combinado com Amélia, as duas iriam ao Beco Diagonal para fazer as compras escolares.

Ela se levantou e foi tomar banho, pois iria logo pela manhã para evitar a multidão de alunos e pais que estaria no local. Por alguma razão ela sentia-se aliviada, contente, a mesma coisa da noite anterior acontecia com ela, deixando de lado ela foi se arrumar e como de costume suas roupas estavam prontas em sua cama.

Normalmente a menina e sua governanta usavam roupas trouxas, já que quando não estavam com os Malfoy as duas passeavam por Londres tentando mata o tempo quando este era vago. Hoje tanto ela como Amélia iriam usar vestes bruxas, para Amélia um uniforme simples e padrão para governantas bruxas e Bela uma veste lilás simples mais ricamente ornamentada.

Bela ao terminar de se arrumar segue para o primeiro andar da casa onde a sala de jantar ficava, com a excitação ela sai correndo, Amélia que estava indo ver se a sua pequena patroa estava pronta, começa a brigar com ela pelo comportamento fora de hora.

- Menina, tenha modos!

- Ah Amélia, não estou fazendo nada de mais. – disse Bela, sapeca.

- Essa correria dentro de casa não são modos de uma menina comportada.

- Mas você sabe que não sou tão comportada assim. – fala brincalhona, pondo a língua pra fora, divertida.

Depois da advertência as duas seguem para o local. Ao chegar, viram que Marcus às esperava como sempre fazia, elas entraram e junto com o patriarca e fizeram a refeição em silêncio.

Como sempre Marcus terminou antes das duas, se virou para a filha e lhe passou tudo o que esperava dela para aquela manhã.

- Filha, eu quero que estude bastante para se tornar a melhor bruxa que já existiu. Mostre a todos que você é a melhor que terá por lá. Aproveite e compre os melhores materiais!

- Claro papai, irei dar meu melhor!

- É o que espero. Aliás, seu animal de estimação será uma coruja!

- O que? Mas eu quero um... um gato! – falou meio hesitante, porem decidida.

- Já falei, será uma coruja!

- Mas não quero! – começou a ficar irritada – Quero um gato!

- Nem me venha com suas birrinhas mimadas. Já conversei com o dono da loja e ele reservou uma das corujas mais espertas que ele tem!

Depois de passar tudo a ela Marcus retirou-se e tanto Amélia quanto Isabela terminaram o café. Ao seguirem a lareira para usarem a rede de flu até o Beco, são recebidas pelo elfo doméstico pessoal da menina que lhes entrega as suas capas e um saco com o pó para poderem sair. As duas entram na lareira e deixam a casa sem saberem que teriam um encontro inusitado naquela tarde.

Quando chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, o bar que servia como porta para o Beco as duas encontram com Lucius e Draco que vão logo falar com elas.

Draco corre e abraça a menina lhe desejando feliz aniversário e dando um pacote a ela.

- Toma Bela, comprei pra você?

- Oh, obrigada. Nem lembrava que era meu aniversário!

- Hahaha... Como pode esquecer seu próprio aniversário? – perguntou Lucius.

- Ora senhor Lucius, não lembra que essa menina é desligada por natureza? – brincou Amélia.

- Também não é assim. – disse emburrada.

Isabela olhou para o pequeno embrulho em suas mãos e resolveu por fim ver o que ganhara. Ao abrir seu presente, vê que é uma linda presilha em forma de rosa, porém não era uma presilha qualquer e sim, uma que mudava de cor conforme a roupa que usava para combinar.

- Draco é linda, eu amei! – disse encantada.

Depois de os adultos combinaram de levar-los para comprar a varinha juntos, eles se dirigem para a entrada do Beco Diagonal e de lá até Gringots.

Ao sair caminharam lentamente para a loja Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde de 382 a.C, o senhor Olivaras os recebeu e perguntou quem ia primeiro.

Draco se ofereceu, já que era costume na família da amiga as mulheres ganharem varinhas personalizadas feitas por encomenda, após duas tentativas ele foi escolhido por uma varinha de Pilriteiro com núcleo de pelo de unicórnio de 25cm, Lucius pagou-a e Draco cedeu a vez para a amiga.

Bela foi calmamente até o homem e os testes começaram, depois de três varinhas o dono da loja começou a ficar preocupado foi quando ele se lembrou de uma encomenda que nunca foi entregue. Ele foi até os fundos e voltou com uma varinha de Amieira com núcleo de corda de dragão de 27,94cm. A varinha funcionou perfeitamente.

- Sabia que um dia essa varinha teria um futuro dono! - comentou o vendedor.

- Ela é linda e sinto que tem um poder e tanto. – disse Bela.

- Oh sim, ela tem. E quer saber? Ela foi feita para sua mãe, mas como ela morreu nunca foi entregue.

- Porque não entregou ao meu pai?

- Como senti que ele ainda estava sensível com a morte da esposa, preferi não entregar para não deixá-lo pior e com o tempo tinha esquecido que estava aqui. Ao te ver acabei lembrando dela.

Amélia pagou o necessário e o grupo saiu cada um para seu lado. Depois de visitar várias lojas e comprar a sua coruja, que era preta com olhos azuis claros que nomeou de Morgana, elas acabavam de sair da última loja com uma Bela cheia de livros quando ela esbarrou em um garoto magrelo de óculos.

Ela ficou encantada e enamorada com a doçura e calma que ele teve, depois de pegar os livros com ele Bela seguiu Amélia até o Caldeirão Furado e foram para Mansão Malfoy, aonde Narcisa preparou uma pequena comemoração como fazia todos os anos desde que a seu amiga morrera.

Como de costume Bela passaria a noite com sua segunda família, a diferença seria que no dia seguinte invés de ficar ela iria para Hogwarts com o amigo.

* * *

**Oi galera, desculpa a demora, tava tentando ver o filme mais percebi que esse começo deveria ser só a Bela, bem depois disso vem o filme. Ai sim o resto dos personagens vão começa aparece.**

**Para aqueles curiosos aqui um link da rosa que a bela ganho: . **

**de todas q eu procurei achei q essa combinaria mais.**

**Kissus mina, e deixem seus reviews eles são importantes para mim, pois assim eu sei como vocês veem minha história.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

No dia seguinte Bela é acordada por Narcisa, que lhe entregou um pacote. Era o presente de aniversário vindo de seu pai, era um porta varinhas bege com alguns lírios adornando, a menina sabia que era da mãe e que era especial, pois havia sido um dos primeiros presentes que o pai dera a esposa.

Depois de Narcisa se retirar Isabela deixa o pacote na mesa de cabeceira e vai tomar banho, voltando ela se veste e arruma o seu cabelo deixando-os livres e o único adorno era a presilha de rosa, como sua roupa combinava, um vestido bege simples com sapatos tipo boneca na mesma cor, ela decide usar o presente.

Quando sai de seu quarto na mansão ela encontra Draco que a acompanha até a sala de jantar para o café. Ao chegar ela se encaminha para o lado da madrinha, senta-se e começa a tomar o seu café. Quando ela e Draco terminaram a matriarca Malfoy os manda para os respectivos quartos para eles darem uma última checada nos malões.

Ao chegar em seu quarto Bela passa uma lista mental enquanto checa, os materiais escolares haviam sido postos junto com as roupas e vestes por Drica seu elfo doméstico pessoal, os presentes que ganhou na noite anterior também.

Bela ganhou presente de todos os que a tinham com estimo, da madrinha e Luc - como ela chamava o patriarca Malfoy - ela ganhou um conjunto de vestes para baile e um vestido trouxa para mesma ocasião, dos avós maternos um álbum de fotos da sua mãe que quase a fez chorar, de Fleur ela ganhou uma pulseira prata com um pingente da Torre Eifel em preto, de Krum ela recebeu uma foto em um porta retrato dela com o time da Bulgária que havia tirado no começo do ano por exigência do amigo e por fim Amélia lhe deu um diário com capa de couro para ela poder ter um confidente já que as duas só iriam se ver nas festas de fim de ano.

Após constar que tudo estava ali ela fechou o malão, pegou o casaco e foi se encontrar com os Malfoy para ir à estação.

Chegando lá eles vão direto para a plataforma 9 3/4 já que estava quase na hora do trem partir. Então os Malfoy pararam para se despedir dos dois.

- Até mais madrinha, sentirei saudades!

- Não fale assim, até parece que não nos veremos por muito tempo! – brincou a mais velha – Cuidem-se crianças.

- Pode deixar mãe, vamos mostrar quem são os melhores dali! – disse Draco de nariz empinado.

- É isso mesmo meu filho. Você é um Malfoy e deixe que todos saibam disso. – concordou Lucius.

Isabela e Draco entram no trem e acham uma cabine vazia, dois minutos de viagem os seus amigos foram se juntar a eles e uma conversa agradável começou:

- Bela que presilha linda. Foi seu pai quem deu? – perguntou Pensy, animada.

- Que nada, foi o Draco quem me deu. – disse sorrindo.

- Ahh... Não acredito, você tem sorte demais. – falou emburrada – Porque você consegue ser assim tão ligada a ele, hein? Divide com as amigas! – comentou enciumada.

- Pensy larga de frescura. Bela cresceu comigo, é minha melhor amiga! – retrucou ele ao defender a amiga.

A viagem seguiu tranquila, a unica vez que foram incomodados foi uma menina perguntando sobre um sapo quando ela saiu todos foram se trocar para, assim que sair do trem, irem para a escola. De tudo que ela usava só a presilha ela manteve, o que a deixou linda com as vestes e também com um ar de doçura.

Assim que o trem parou Bela foi atrás de Draco que desceu, eles viram o gigante que era guardião da escola. O grupo de primeranistas seguiu o homem até o tradicional translado de barco ao castelo. Bela não querendo se separar do amigo ela grudou nele e por isso foram juntos.

Bela fica maravilhada com a vista do imponente castelo no alto da colina. A visão era mais bonita do que ouvira da madrinha, de Luc e todos os outros conhecidos com que ela conversou.

Isso só a fez ficar mais animada para poder viver as suas próprias aventuras neste castelo encantado.

* * *

**Oi galera, ta aí mais um cap. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, a fica ainda vai leva um pouco de tempo pra ser finalizada mais ela não vai parar por ai.**

**Kissus e deixem seus Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Quando o barco parou, Draco desceu e ajudou Bela a fazer o mesmo. Eles se juntaram ao mesmo grupo que foram no trem com a adição de dois meninos, Crabbe e Goyle que foram instruídos por Draco para cuidar de Bela não importando em qual casa ela fosse escolhida.

Eles e o grupo dos alunos foram deixados por Hagrid o gigante em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira, após a partida dele a professora Minerva MacGonagall apareceu e lhes fez um discurso sobre como seria a vida deles no castelo.

Quando ela deu as costas para verificar algo, Draco não se conteve e foi alfinetar o menino que havia lhe ajudado no Beco. Ela com isso descobriu o nome, ele era Harry Potter, o Menino que Sobreviveu.

A briguinha entre seu melhor amigo e a sua primeira paixonite - sim, ela admitia finalmente que gostava do menino - durou alguns minutos já que a professora havia voltado.

Ela levou o grupo até o salão principal e seguiu até um banquinho com um chapéu velho. Bela sabia que era ele que indicaria em qual casa ela iria, a única preocupação que tinha era de ser colocada na Sonserina.

Com as duas famílias puros-sangues e a ligação com os Malfoy ela não conseguia passar por uma garota normal, e estando na casa não ajudaria.

Deixando esse pensamento de lado ela prestou atenção nas pessoas que eram chamadas. Ela viu a menina do sapo ir para a Grifinótia e Draco para a Sonserina como previsto, depois de Harry Potter ir para a casa dos leões foi a vez dela.

Bela subiu e sentou no banquinho, McGonagall colocou o chapéu seletor nela e uma conversa iniciou

-Curioso. Ainda a pouco recebi uma mente igual a sua. - disse o chapéu a ela.

-E em qual casa você o colocou?-pergunta Bela curiosa com a situação.

-Bem, ele iria para Sonserina...

-Sonserina não! Por favor, eu quero ser normal e a Sonserina não vai me ajudar nisso! - implorou a menina ao objeto.

-Bem então já que a senhorita deseja isso vou mandar-lhe para a mesma casa.- diz o chapéu a ela gritando em seguida - GRIFINÓRIA!

Bela levanta aliviada e segue até a mesa de sua casa, lá se senta de frente para Hermione Granger a menina do sapo e esperou a cerimônia acabar.

Quando o banquete começou, Bela conversava animadamente com a menina sentada ao seu lado, quando Seamus Finnigan falou sobre a sua família e perguntou a Bela da dela:

- Então Isabela, como é sua família? – perguntou Seamus curioso.

- Eles são legais... – respondeu vaga.

- São puros-sangues também?

- S-são sim! – gaguejou tímida, ainda mais porque os puros-sangues de Grifinória olharam todos para ela.

- De qual família você é?

- Lannister!

- Uau! Família poderosa, hein?! – comentou encantada.

Enquanto Bela era coberta de elogios por sua família, Hermione só observava em seu canto, quieta as reações da pobre garota. Percebeu que ela não estava gostando de ser o centro das atenções dali, então resolveu dar uma pequena ajuda.

Pensou por um curto tempo até que lhe veio uma ideia:

-Adorei sua presilha, Isabela! – disse de repente.

Bela olha assustada para a ruiva.

-Ah... Obrigada, foi um amigo quem deu. – sorriu tímida, mas agradecida pela mudança de assunto – E pode me chamar de Bela. – ampliou seu sorriso.

Ao acabar o banquete, Bela e todos os outros novos alunos são levados pelo monitor até o salão comunal, ela fica encantada com o interior do castelo, mas nunca deixando de prestar atenção no caminho.

Entrando no local ela adora logo de cara, o salão é aconchegante e convidativo, Bela sabia que iria ficar bem ali. Depois ela seguiu para o dormitório, todas as suas coisas estavam lá e arrumadas de acordo como ela gostava.

Sua única vontade naquele momento era dormir, então ela pegou um de seus conjuntos para dormir, se trocou e assim que sua cabeça repousou no travesseiro ela dormiu ansiosa pelos dias que viriam.

* * *

**Oi mina! Desculpe a demora, eu tive alguns problemas na faculdade e também não tava conseguindo denta pra ver o filme. Pois bem o cap está ao e espero que vocês gostem**

**Kissus e Review me.**


End file.
